Secrets of a Demon named Angel
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: A new girl comes along. Who is she? How is she related to Angel? The answers to these questions make Cordelia and Wesley realize that they don't know much about Angel, and that he doesn't know very much about himself...
1. Voices

Secrets of a Demon named Angel

NOTE: This story takes place in the first season, in between the episodes "Prodigal" and "Ring".

Chapter 1: Voices

The Vampire knocked back a demon. "Next time, why don't you stay away from the living when you're looking for victims to some cult sacrifice or whatever?"

The demon got up and gleamed at him, his blood red eyes flashing. "They weren't the first, and they won't be the last."

"Well, while I'm around, I'd say they were last," said the Vampire, knocking him back again. The demon ran off. The Vampire transformed back to his normal state to reveal himself as Angel, L.A.'s own "Vampire with a soul detective". "I was kind of hoping you were going to fight back before my 300th birthday." He started to walk off.

_Angel…_

Angel stopped walking. He looked around. There was no one there. Where was that voice coming from?

_Angel…_

There it was again. Who was it and how did they know his name?

_Angel…Angel…_

Angel ran off. He was willing to confront this person or creature or whatever, but how could he fight it if he didn't know who or what it was? He left behind the crime scene and went back to his house.

_Angel…Angel…Angel…_

* * *

"OK, what did you say this demon looked like?" asked Wesley, one of Angel's friends.

"He was about as tall as me, his skin was kind of greenish, and he had blood red eyes," Angel explained.

"Wow, 'demon' and 'blood' in the same conversation, there's something you don't hear everyday," said Cordelia, his other helper, sarcastically.

"I get it, Cordelia, just help us find this thing so that we can get on to the rest of the problem," Angel said.

"Oh, great, so there's more?" Cordelia asked, annoyed, "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Cordelia!"

"I get it, I'm looking." Cordelia picked up a book and began to flip through it. "Oh, hey, is this the guy you're looking for?" She showed Angel a picture that matched his description exactly.

"That's the one," said Angel, "in the demonic flesh."

Cordelia started to read the section on the demon they were looking for. "What about the other thing you were talking about?"

"Right, uh, after the demon left, I heard this voice calling out to me."

Cordelia stopped reading and looked up at him. "What voice?"

"I don't know. I don't know where it came from or who or what it was, it just…came to me."

Wesley walked over to the Vampire and actress. "Angel, even if you're dead, hearing voices isn't a good thing."

"Funny, considering the dead people are usually the ones talking in those movies I'm trying to get into," said Cordelia.

"Oh, really?" Wesley asked, "How'd your last audition go?"

"Great," said Cordelia, "I just have to learn how to speak French by next weekend and I've got the part."

"Oh, I went to France once, I can—"

"Guys!" Angel said, "Can we stay on topic here? I'm hearing voices talking to me. That's never a good thing."

"Right," said Cordelia, "You need some rest and I need a break." She walked over to the door. "I'm going home to make sure Dennis hasn't messed up anything back at the apartment. I'll see you guys in the morning to give you some more sympathy. OK, bye!" She left.

"I think I'll follow her in case she, uh…needs some help with the…French thing," said Wesley, slowly making his way out the door and leaving, "Bye, Angel." He left.

Angel went off to the elevator to go down to his living (if "living" is the appropriate word) area. Just as he opened the door, he heard something again.

_Angel…come to me, Angel…_

Angel turned around. There was no one there.

_Angel…Angel…come to me…_

Angel got in the elevator and quickly went downstairs. As soon as he was downstairs, he went off to bed. But the voice just grew louder.

* * *

Cordelia and Wesley were headed to Cordelia's apartment.

"So," said Cordelia, "I was all prepared for the role and I had a perfect shot at it and then this actress from that TV show I hate came in and stole it from me."

"I thought you liked that show," Wesley said.

"Well, I did until that hussy came in and stole my part." Cordelia stopped walking. "Wesley?"

"What is it?"

"Catch me!" Cordelia lost her balance and fell into his arms as she began seeing something. She saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes, who looked about 16 or 17, running for her life, hiding from something. She got up and gasped for breath.

"Are you OK? What'd you see?"

* * *

Angel woke up to a knock at his door. He got out of bed and went to see who it was. He saw Cordelia and Wesley. "What is it?"

"Cordelia just saw something again," Wesley explained.

"Yeah, I saw a girl," said Cordelia, "I don't know exactly where she is or who she is, but I do know that she's in trouble and needs your help."


	2. A Strange Girl

Chapter 2: A Strange Girl

The young girl Cordelia had seen was walking down a street. It was raining, pouring even, and there were so many clouds in the sky that she couldn't seen an inch of blue for miles around. She stopped walking. She sensed a presence.

_Come to me…come into the darkness…_

_No, I'm never going back…stay away from me!_

_It's too late…we've found him…you will both soon be dead…_

_Found who?_

Before the voice could give off its reply, something came up behind her and knocked her to the ground. The rain continued to fall down as the figure revealed itself as a demon, pinning her down. "I want you to face me when I kill you…I want to see the fear in your eyes!" He rolled her over and saw that her blue eyes had turned green.

"I don't think you'll be seeing any fear come out of me anytime soon." She kicked him in the stomach and knocked him off of her. Before he could launch an attack back, she jumped up from the ground and turned to face him. "I'm never going back into the darkness and you can tell your friends about how I kicked you so hard that you couldn't move at all for 5 days…if you're lucky, I'll make that unconscious for 6." She kicked him again, but he blocked her attack. The 2 kept fighting.

Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel came up to the street.

"Oh, there she is," said Cordelia, pointing to the girl fighting the demon, "Doesn't look like she needs your help."

The demon knocked her face-first into the brick wall, but she took no damage and merely grabbed him without turning around and pushed him into the wall. "You better stay out of my way if you wanna get out of this game alive. And if you really want me on your side, I would suggest not trying to kill me."

"I don't need your help, I need your blood!" The demon attacked her again.

"That's the demon I fought about an hour ago," said Angel, "Why is he going after her?"

"We don't even know who she is and you're already asking questions?" Cordelia questioned him. She crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

The demon finally knocked the girl against a lamp post. When she turned back to face him, her eyes had turned back into their soft blue. She began panting and realized that she lost her fighting advantage and the demon was still coming after her. She screamed.

Angel came up and knocked the demon into the brick wall.

"You again!" the demon complained.

"Yeah, it's me," Angel said, starting to fight him just like the girl had done, "And I believe I told you to stay away from the living." Cordelia and Wesley came up and took the girl away from the fight. Angel finally made the demon run away again. "Oh, so now you decide to fight back and you still run away? I just can't win with this guy…at least, not the way I intend to." He turned back to the girl. "You OK?"

The girl just came up and hugged him. "You saved me. How can I thank you?"

"OK, first of all, get off of me."

The girl let go. "Sorry."

"Second of all, who are you and why was that guy after you?"

"It's kind of a long story with that guy. As for who I am, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"Angel."

"Angela."

"So," said Cordelia, "allow me to butt in here. I'm Cordelia Chase, soon to be international star."

"Singer, actress, or both?"

"Actress. Anyway, why don't we get out of the rain and dry off and get to know each other? Where do you live?"

"Here…there…absolutely nowhere."

"Oh, in that case, come with us." Cordelia led her back to the office.

* * *

Angela was sitting on a bench in the office with a towel wrapped around her like a shawl. "So, you're an actress," she said to Cordelia, "You been cast in anything lately?"

"Just a couple…nothings," said Cordelia, "I am up for a movie, but I have to learn French by next weekend. I don't have to be fluent, I just have to know what…certain things mean."

"So you're learning French?" Cordelia nodded. "Parlay vu Francais?"

"Uh…si?"

"Uh...no." Angela groaned. "Lucky for you, I speak 10 languages."

"10?" Cordelia asked, shocked.

"Really?" asked Angel, "I speak 12."

"12?" Cordelia asked, still very shocked.

"Really?" Angela inquired, "I speak English, French, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, Japanese, Chinese, Swahili, German, and Greek. Hmm, it sounds like way more than 10 when you say it out loud."

"And I repeat, 10?"

"So," Angel said, changing the subject, "I'm guessing you need a place to stay until these demon guys get off your back?"

Angela nodded. "Do you think I could stay with Cordelia? She's gonna be needing my help. I can tell."

"No!" Cordelia quickly rejected, "I mean, my apartment is kind of cramped and there's this problem with the wiring…there's not enough room. Wesley?"

Wesley shook his head. "I couldn't, uh…Angel?"

"Well, I guess she could, uh, stay here for…maybe 2 days?"

"Oh, again, thank you!" Angela said. She almost hugged him again but thought better of it.

"So, what about those demon guys?" asked Cordelia.

"They, uh…I told you it was a long story."

"We've got time," said Angel.

"OK, OK, if you must know, I was once a fighter for them."

"What?" Wesley asked, confused.

"It was a long time ago. They're Thini demons, they're big fighters. They were also servants to a cult that was looking to kill a bunch of people as sacrifices for some ancient ritual so that they could bring some big evil demon back from the Middle Ages. Anyway, they, uh, trained me to fight for them and were going to use me as an assassin, but I finally came to my senses and turned them down."

"Well, from what I saw, it doesn't look like you really need my help fighting against them," said Angel.

"That is…100% true, but they know all my moves so they're pretty much constantly one step ahead, so I'd still need all the help I can get."

"Alright, let's get some sleep and worry about this in the morning," said Cordelia, "As I said about 2 hours ago, good night!" She left and Wesley followed shortly after.

"So, uh…" Angel said.

"Yeah," Angela responded. They were silent for a few seconds. "Maybe we should get some sleep. There's not really much to be said."


	3. Dreaming and Fighting

Chapter 3: Dreaming and Fighting

Angel was in his bed. He woke up at about 7:30 in the morning. He got up and got dressed and went to check on Angela, who was sleeping on the couch. The minute he saw her, he knew something was wrong. He went over to her and saw her tossing and turning on the couch. She was asleep, so she must have been dreaming about something. "Angela? Angela, wake up. Angela!"

_Angela was fighting a demon. She finally pinned him and heard someone come up behind her._

"_Very good…we've seen how you fight, let's see how you kill."_

"_You won't be disappointed." Angela got up and walked away, leaving behind the demon and Darla. She went to find her current victim, whose family she had recently killed. She cornered the young girl. "Life is hard, isn't it?" She pinned her victim to the wall. "Why don't we take away your life and see how much easier it gets." She was a Vampire._

"_No…please, don't…"_

"_Beg all you want. I can't hear anything." She bit deep into the girl's neck and her cries for mercy stopped._

"_Very good, Angela," Darla said, coming up to her side. Angela stopped drinking and turned to face her sire. "Don't let me stop you. You can have her for yourself this time. Just remember to bring her back, the Master and the demons will want help in their quests."_

_Angela smiled and continued to feed._

"Angela!"

Angela woke up. She sat up on the couch. She looked around and saw herself in Angel's home. She looked down at her hands. There was no blood on them.

"Angela, are you OK?"

Angela turned to face Angel. She was crying. "Angel…" She hugged him again. This time, she wasn't thanking him…she was looking for protection. "Please, you have to help me…"

"It's OK…" Angel held her close, not letting go. "You're safe."

"No, I'm not, not while they're out there, we need to get rid of them," said Angela.

"Who?" Angel looked into her tear-filled eyes.

Angela didn't say anything. She just looked down at the floor, closed her eyes, buried her face in his chest, and began to cry.

* * *

Angel and Angela were in the office together when Cordelia and Wesley came in.

"Angel," said Cordelia, "we got your call, what's wrong?"

Angel went over to his 2 friends. "Can I talk to you guys alone?" He turned to face Angela. She was looking down at the floor, tears still in her eyes.

"Sure, Angel, what's the problem?" asked Wesley.

"Come on," Angel said, closing the door to the room Angela was in, "There's something wrong with Angela. She had a dream this morning—"

"What's so wrong about that?" asked Cordelia, "Seems pretty normal to me."

"Let me finish, Cordelia," said Angel, "She said it had something to do with Vampires and that she was reliving memories of her days with the demons. How would those 2 relate?"

"Well, dreams do contain strange messages from your subconscious which are almost indiscernible half the time," said Wesley, "Maybe her heart is speaking to her saying that she'd be better off as a Vampire than working with the demons or that you're a Vampire who can help her fight the demons…did she say exactly what the dream was?"

Angel shook his head. "I'm not certain she really trusts me very much. We just have to keep watching her."

They heard a _CRASH!_ And then Angela screamed. They quickly opened the door to find a Thini demon preparing to fight Angela.

Angel would have gone in after it, but it had crashed through the window, letting in a lot of sunlight. "Get that thing out of the light so I can fight it," Angel whispered to Cordelia and Wesley.

"Hey!" Cordelia shouted, "Demon guy! You're dumb!"

"Nice one," Angel commented.

The demon came closer, but, before he could come out of the light, Angela's eyes turned green again and she tossed the bench at him, knocking him out of the light. Angel came up and fought him. Angela joined in not long afterward.

"On 3," said Angela after a couple minutes of fighting the thing, "1…2…3!" They both kicked it. They knocked it back and it crashed into the wall. It picked up the bench and threw it at them. Cordelia and Wesley each huddled up to a wall, but the impact hit Angel and Angela and they fell on the ground, landing on the floor just inches from the border of the light. The demon jumped out and dismantled more of the window so that the light touched Angel and Angela's hands, which both lit up in flames. They retracted their hands quickly and the flames dosed out.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" asked Cordelia. She fished out a compact mirror from her purse and turned it to Angel and Angela. Neither of them showed up in it, but Wesley did.

"No reflection…" said Wesley.

Angel and Angela looked at each other. "You're a Vampire!" they both said at the same time.

"Wow," said Cordelia.


	4. Her Story

Chapter 4: Her Story

"I was about 16 when I was changed," Angela explained, sitting on the bench in the office, "A woman named Darla bit me. She, uh…she gave me up to the demons to be a fighter for them and left after helping to train me. For over a century and a half, I was an evil killer. I would find a likely target, murder all of their friends and family, and, when I finally got them cornered…" She turned into her Vampire form. "I fed." She changed back. "My last victim before I got my soul back was an amateur Witch. I took one member of her family and she sought revenge. She cursed me."

"She gave you your soul?" asked Angel, having been through a similar story.

Angela looked down at her feet. "Yeah. But she wasn't strong enough and the spell came out flawed. I met a Watcher and fell in love with him. When I hit my moment of true happiness, I only partially lost my soul. Every time my eyes change colors, that indicates a change in my…personality. Plus, the Witch transferred some of her power to me. Since I'm dead, it manifested itself as several different powers instead of magic."

"What do you mean your eyes change colors?" asked Cordelia.

"When my eyes are blue, I'm my normal self," said Angela, "When my eyes are green, I'm the violent girl. When my eyes are…I think it's a kind of purplish-tinted white…I'm an emotionless Sibyl." Cordelia gave her a confused look. "It's a prophetess." Cordelia then understood. "And let's hope that you never see my eyes turn red…that tells you that my soul has completely flickered off, temporarily. I'm like that for days at a time and don't turn back until I sleep." She sighed and thought for a few seconds. The whole room was silent. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Angel said.

"How did you…you know—" She curved her fingers to make her hands look like claws and hissed to make it clear that she meant "Vampire".

"Oh, right," said Angel, starting to pace around the room, "I changed when I was about 16. I was bitten by Darla as well. She taught me to kill people and offered me a place in the Master's court for 1000 years, but I turned her down. For over 150 years, I was a killer. I killed a young Gypsy girl in Romania and her family cursed me with my soul. I was living in remorse for about 90 years…then I met the Slayer. She and I fell in love…"

"And you met your moment of true happiness," Angela finished for him.

"Yeah," Angel responded, "I lost my soul completely. After I got my soul back again, I realized that it wasn't safe to be around her and came here."

"Hmm, it would appear that your stories are somewhat similar," said Wesley.

Angela then remembered what the voice had said to her the night before. This must be the "he" they were talking about! "Angel, you haven't been hearing any voices lately have you?"

Angel was shocked. How did she know that? "What?"

She stood up. "Any voices calling out to you? Because I hear them, too."

"So you 2 both get radio connections because you're dead?" asked Cordelia, jokingly.

Angela knocked her against the wall. "This is serious! Those guys are dangerous and I don't want them getting their hands on any of you!"

Cordelia then noticed what was different. "Um, your eyes are green."

"Yeah, I noticed, they tend to do that when I get mad!" Angela stopped talking and bent her head back so that she was looking at the ceiling.

"Angela?" Angel walked over to her.

When she snapped back to normal…she wasn't normal. Her eyes were a purplish-tinted white now. "Don't listen to them, Angel. Stay away from them. They'll only take you into the darkness…like they did to me." She stepped back and felt herself going back to her usual self. When she looked back at him, her eyes were blue again.

"Let me guess…emotionless Sibyl?" Angel guessed. Angela nodded. "Who are those voices anyway?"

"I don't know," Angela said, looking down at the floor, "All I know is that they lure soulful Vampires into the darkness…then again, I didn't have my soul when they lured me in…why would they—" She didn't finish her sentence. She was noticing something. She and Angel had the same sire…they were both changed at the same age and were both killers for the same amount of time…she had fallen in love with a Watcher, he had fallen in love with a Slayer…they looked a lot alike if you didn't count the difference in gender…they both got their souls back because of one of their victims… "You."

"What?" Cordelia asked, "Are you saying that the voices came after you to get to him?" Angela shook her head. "Then what are you saying? How is Angel possibly related to you?"

"There's one way to find out…" said Angela, starting to pace around the room. She started thinking. The similarities came to her again: They were both Vampires…the voices were coming after both of them…wait a minute… "When's your birthday?"

"May 22nd," said Cordelia.

"Not you, Cordelia," said Angela, "Angel."

"July 16th."

"What year?"

"1757."

"That's mine."

Angel was shocked. They were even born on the same day?

"What country?"

"Ireland."

"What time?"

"7:28."

"I was born at 7:36."

Cordelia sighed in relief. "That was almost spooky there."

"It still is, Cordelia!" Wesley complained, "Darla knew how they were related and knew that if she transformed one, only she could transform the other."

"What are you implying?" asked Cordelia.

"That Angel and Angela are…"

"Twins?" Angel and Angela both said at the same time.

Cordelia fainted.

"Cordelia, we don't have any proof," Angel said, helping her up, "It could just be some huge coincidence."

"Or we could be separated at birth," said Angela, "I always knew I was adopted. There is one way to prove it wrong…tell me if you feel something."

"What?" Before Angel's question was answered, Angela grasped his hand, closed her eyes, and each was raced through the other's memories. They quickly let go. "OK, not only did I feel something, but I just saw your memories."

"There's our proof," said Angela, "Even with my powers, a Vampire can only do that to a twin sibling." She took his hand in hers. "Hey, Angel."

Angel didn't know what to believe. Part of him was screaming that it couldn't be true, but most of him knew that he had always been missing something and that even his love for Buffy had never filled that hole. Angela truly was his little twin sister.


	5. Seperated Again

Chapter 5: Separated Again

Wesley was sitting down in the office, Cordelia was pacing in front of him, and Angel and Angela were talking in the apartment downstairs.

"Cordelia, will you please stop pacing?" asked Wesley, "It's giving me a headache."

Cordelia stopped. "Sorry, Wesley, but…I can't believe that Angel never knew he had a twin sister. Or maybe he did know and didn't tell us. After all, they were both demon killers all over Europe at the exact same time--"

"Cordelia!"

"Sorry. You know, it is kind of hard to believe that Angel and Angela are twins. I mean, they're so different. She's so much more…upbeat and positive."

"Well, her soul is only partially in, so it's impossible for her to lose it completely like Angel is worried about. She isn't afraid to show her true colors, but Angel is…"

"Brooding and mysterious and inconsiderate of others' feelings because he's afraid that if he gets too nice he'll reach a moment of true happiness and become an evil killer?"

Silence. "Yes, pretty much."

"Well, on a lighter note, he just met his long-lost twin sister. I'm sure they should be having a party down there, but no. He has to be…"

"Brooding and mysterious and--"

"Hello? I just did that part! Pay attention! I wonder what they are doing down there…"

Angela was laughing hysterically on the couch and Angel was sitting in a chair not far from her, smiling. This was a big deal because he hardly ever smiled.

"I can't believe we didn't run into each other sooner," said Angela, "I've known you for a day and I already love having a brother."

"The feeling's mutual," said Angel. Angela cocked her head. "I feel the same way about having a sister." Angela understood. "What time is it anyway?"

Cordelia answered that question by hollering down the stairs, "You guys have been down there for 3 hours. What's taking so long?"

"We'll be right up!" Angela called after her. She turned back to Angel. "Guess we've been at this longer than we thought." Angel just looked at the floor in response. "I wonder what those demons are up to."

* * *

A group of Thini demons were in their lair.

One of them, the one who had attacked Angel and Angela the night before, came up. "Not only have the 2 met, but they know of their relation. How shall we stop them now?"

_Offer the younger as a sacrifice…Her mind will be under my control and her power will belong to you so that you can complete the ritual…Once she is out of the way, her brother will be unable to stop K'Zara…We shall reign in this world…_

"But, Mistress," said the demon that had attacked Angel and Angela that morning, "what if they--"

_Don't question me! _A young woman with black eyes and blood red hair came forth from the darkness to the demons' altar. She was a mute, so she communicated telepathically as a gift from K'Zara, the demon god she worshipped (*cough* dummy *cough*). _We will raise K'Zara into this world…And I will not allow the Vampire twins to stop us…_

* * *

Angel and Angela came up to Cordelia and Wesley.

Cordelia was checking 2 things at the same time: the script to the movie she was up for and a French/English dictionary. She then noticed Angel and Angela. "Oh, good, you guys are here." She put down her script and dictionary and walked over to them. "I really need some help with this stuff."

"Cordelia, I understand your problem, but I don't think that--" Before Angel could finish he sentence, Cordelia started to ache all over and fell on the ground. "Cordelia!" He got down next to her.

"Is she OK?" asked Angela.

"She should be fine," said Wesley, "She gets visions from the Powers That Be all the time."

"Who're they?"

"No idea."

Cordelia struggled to breathe correctly as more images began to swarm through her head. She saw another Thini demon, the telepathic girl that was leading them, and Angela screaming in pain. The vision faded and she began to gasp for breath as she sat up on the ground.

"What'd you see?" Angel asked.

"It was another demon and…some girl." Cordelia stood up. "Maybe we should go looking."

"OK," said Angela, "You guys go, I'll keep watch here in case someone comes along."

"Angela…" Angel said, uncertain about whether or not he should leave his sister alone.

"It's OK, Angel," Angela said, "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"OK," Angel said, heading out, "if you're sure…we'll be back in an hour or 2."

"Maybe 3," Wesley said, taking Cordelia with him as he followed Angel out.

"OK, I'll see you when you get back!" Angela called after them as the 3 of them left. She sighed. She began to pace, but her feet got tired and she had to sit down.

After about 10 minutes, there was a knock at the door. She got up and went to open it. "You're back already--" It wasn't Angel. It was the Thini demon that had attacked them that morning. "You…"

"Me."

"ANGEL!" Angela called out her brother's name in the hopes that he might hear her. Before he could and before she could call for help again, the demon grabbed her by the neck so that she couldn't talk. Before she could become mad enough to go into her violent mode, everything went black…

* * *

Angela woke up in strange surroundings. She looked around as she slowly regained consciousness and saw that she was in a dark room lit by a single torch. There were 2 ways out: a glass skylight about 20 feet up and a door that was blocked by solid steel bars. She figured that she could easily break those or pick the lock, and she immediately went to do that, but she then realized that her hands were tied behind her and chained to the wall.

_I wouldn't be trying to break out if I were you…_

Before Angela could give off her reply this time, the telepathic girl came up to the door. "Who're you?"

_I'm the Voices' Mistress…the voice you and your brother keep hearing…calling out to you…_

"What do you want with me?"

_You'll find out soon…you'll all see…your blood will be the key to our power…and your brother will not find out soon enough to save you…_ The Voices' Mistress took out a silver dagger and cut the lock on the door, letting herself in. _And you'll be too busy helping us to stop us…or even to save yourself…_

"That's ridiculous. I'll never help you."

The Voices' Mistress simply smiled and knelt down beside her.

"What're you doing?"

In answer to the question, she pierced the dagger through Angela's heart. Since it wasn't wooden and couldn't kill her…

* * *

Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia came up to the hall that led to the office and saw the door open.

"That can't be good," Cordelia said.

Angel ran into the office. There was no sign of a struggle…but there was no sign of his sister either. "Angela?" He ran over to the next room and went down to the apartment. He didn't see anyone there either. Cordelia and Wesley came up behind him. "She's not here. She's not here! Where could she be?"

"Maybe she left for a…midnight stroll?" Cordelia suggested.

"Without closing the door?" Wesley interrogated.

"Well, she, uh, probably forgot…or not."

"Or she could have been kidnapped and is now being tortured to death," Angel suggested, "I get a twin sister, we're separated at birth, we grow up without each other for 250 years, finally run into each other, and I go a whole day with her before losing her again. I've gotta find her."


	6. Where is She?

Chapter 6: Where is She?

Angel searched for Angela for 2 weeks and, each time, she evaded his grasp. He finally decided to turn to his friend, Kate Lockley, who just so happened to be a policewoman.

"So you have a twin sister, who is also a Vampire, and she's been missing for 2 weeks?" Kate asked him, recapping his explanation.

"Yes, that's exactly what I just said."

"What does she look like?"

"She's about as tall as me, she has black hair, and her eyes change colors between blue, green, red, and white."

"OK, it'll be easy to put that description on the missing persons list. '250-year-old Vampire girl. Looks 16, has black hair, 5-foot-7, eyes change colors.'"

"I get your point, I just want her back."

"You don't think she'd have anything to do with the murders, do you?"

"Murders?"

Kate pulled out a picture from her desk. It was of a plain, old family. There were the 2 parents, 2 grandparents, a teenage girl, a 12-year-old boy, and a young girl holding a teddy bear. "The Morris family. They were all defenseless and innocent. A week or 2 ago, the parents, grandparents, older sister, and brother were all found in their house…murdered. This young girl was found with bite marks on her neck and blood in her lungs."

"Why would they transform the youngest?"

"Who knows? Do you know someone who might have something to do with this?"

Angel thought about his sisters words. _"I would find a likely victim, kill all their family and friends, and when I finally got them alone…I fed." Why would she go back to her old ways? Why would her "likely victim" be a kindergartener? Wait…"Let's hope you never see my eyes turn red. It means that my soul has flickered off completely. I'm like that for days at a time and only change back when I sleep." That's gotta be it. But she said "days" not "weeks"…_ "Were they the only victims?"

Kate sadly shook her head. "They were just the first. There were 2 others: the Horner family and the Wilson family. Each one was the same case."

"I think my sister did this."

"And you want her back?" Kate almost laughed at the thought but she was mostly confused.

"So that I can change her back. If she falls asleep, she'll stop. If I can find her and keep her away from her victims, this will all go back to normal."

* * *

The Voices' Mistress was alone in a room in her lair…until Angela came up to her.

_Are you strengthened yet?_

"With every victim I grow stronger," Angela answered, "I need at least 2 more to complete the ritual."

_Don't stop there…we need to take as many lives as possible for the ritual to succeed…and they must all help us…kill them all!_

Angela smiled. "Gladly." She turned into her Vampire form and walked off to find some more victims.

* * *

While Angel was looking for Angela, Angela continued her quest for food. She couldn't find anyone. She enjoyed the youngest the most, but the healthier teenage ones were the most strengthening. On her way to the busier part of town, where more "food" was likely to be found, she stumbled upon the cemetery. She smiled. Her victims would be waking up soon. She decided to stop there to see them.

**Evelyn Morris**

**1994-2000**

**A loving and well-remembered daughter**

Evelyn's grave was lined with roses and her teddy bear was in the coffin with her. She had been the first (and youngest) victim, so, naturally, she was the first one to rise under light of the moon. She dug herself out of the ground, carrying her teddy bear with her, and approached her sire. "Teddy and I are hungry."

Angela smiled. "So young, so much to learn. You will see in time, child." She saw how the girl still carried her teddy bear. She placed her hand on the stuffed animal and its eyes glowed a brilliant blood red. Evelyn giggled with joy.

**Kyle Horner**

**1987-2000**

**A truly unique boy**

The young teenage boy pulled himself up from the ground. He took one glance at the lilies and tulips around him and ran to his sire, disgusted. "I hate flowers!"

Angela laughed excitedly. "Don't worry, they'll be uprooted, just like you were." She held his hand a few seconds and then stared at the last grave with her now dark red eyes.

**Veruca "Willa" Wilson**

**1984-2000**

**The best friend anyone could ask for**

Willa, who had despised her true name since birth, came up and dusted off her dress. Just before walking over to her sire, she took one look at the daisies next to her and kicked them away. "Why they picked my least favorite flower to put on my grave, I'll never know. Let's go kill them all for it!"

"Ooh, a thirst for blood so soon, changing at the same age as I did, I am so proud already!" Angela said, hugging her.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Angela did so.

Kyle groaned. "I'm the only boy in a group of girl Vampires and my sire is an emotional weirdo!"

"Don't worry," said Angela, "you get used to it." She laughed. "Now let's go find some fresh blood." She led them off.

"I can hear their heartbeats," Evelyn said, following her sire, "I can feel their blood coursing through their veins. Is that good?"

"It's wonderful," said Angela, "Sensing the presence of your victim is the best thing you can ask for if you're dead and have no soul. Well, that and the blood itself."

Willa laughed again. "I love it. I've never felt so alive even when I was alive."

"I know the feeling, child," said Angela, "You will learn it all soon enough." She pointed to a young man walking through the streets. "You know what to do."

Willa nodded, turning into her Vampire form. "Lure him, corner him, feed on him." She changed back and went up to her victim. All she had to do was flirt and catch his eye and he would invite her into his house and let her feed. But whether or not he would rise was her decision.

Angela found some decent victims for Kyle and Evelyn and went back to her search.

"Angela?"

Angela turned and saw her twin brother at the end of the street. "Angel!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

He hesitated, but hugged her back. "I was worried about you."

Angela slowly and quietly got a wooden stake out of her pocket and held it behind him. "Well, like you said, the feeling's mutual."

"One more thing," said Angel, letting go. He took the arm that was holding the stake and twisted it so that she was holding the stake up to her own heart. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well, then, you figured it out," Angela said, smiling and leaning against him as he held the stake up to her, "What gave it away?"

"First of all, your eyes are red, sound familiar? Second, the murders sounded a lot like your work. It's kind of tradition for the sire to check up on his or her victims the night they rise."

"Well, then, do it, slay me, you know you want to."

Angel thought about it for a second and let her go, dropping the stake on the ground. "You're still in there somewhere. I just know it. And if you fall asleep, you'll come back."

"Well, too bad for you, then, 'cause that's not happening anytime soon." Angela started to walk off.

Angel knocked her to the ground before she could leave. He took out a vial of Holy Water and poured it on her when she turned around. "As long as I'm around to help you, I say it would be." He was about to knock her out while she was weak so that she would fall unconscious and go back to normal, but Willa came up behind him and pushed him back against a light pole.

Willa was in her Vampire form. She had just fed off her victim, seen her sire in danger, and jumped out the window to help. "Back off, Soul Boy."

"What're you going to do?" asked Angel, "I don't think your 'sire' would be too happy if you killed me."

"No," said Willa, picking up the wooden stake he had dropped not long ago, "but I can kill all your friends." She gave the stake to Angela and went off, Kyle catching up with her and going with her.

"Feeding off families and transforming the children?" Angel guessed, "Have you really sunk that low?"

"For your information, I find the youngest to be the healthiest," Angela corrected, throwing the stake into some nearby bushes, "I guess you wouldn't know considering you have a soul."

"I've been where you are, Angela. I was Angelus, remember? If there's one thing we do have in common, we're both killers. We both have souls. Yours just isn't on. And I'm going to turn you back if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh, it will be. The Voices' Mistress is raising K'Zara soon. You'll die along with everyone else in this 'city of angels'. Starting with your 2 little friends." She walked off, finding Evelyn and taking her with her as they followed Willa and Kyle.


	7. Victims

Chapter 7: Victims

Cordelia was brushing her hair in her apartment. It was almost 10 at night, so the lights were off. Just as she was finishing, the lights flickered on. "Dennis! It's almost time for bed. Shouldn't you be sleeping, too?" The lights flickered twice. "Oh, right, dead. Sorry." The phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cordelia? It's Angel."

"Oh, Angel, hi. How's the search going?"

"I talked to Kate a couple hours ago, and it appears that someone's been on a killing spree lately."

"Another one of your friends?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, how do we stop them?"

"Just…and…hello?"

"Hello? Angel?" She pressed a couple buttons to get the signal back. "OK, Dennis, this isn't funny!" The lights flickered again. "What do you mean you didn't do it? Hello?" The phone line went dead. All she could hear was the dial tone. The doorbell rang. She got up to answer it. She opened the door. "Oh, Angela, hi!"

"Hey, Cordelia. Can I come in?"

"Oh, sure, I invite you in." Angela walked in and Cordelia closed the door behind her. "So, where have you been these past 2 weeks? Angel, Wesley, and I were searching all over the place for you!"

"Speaking of Wesley, would you happen to know where he lives?"

"Why? Is something happening to Angel? He just called me and we got cut off."

"Oh, yeah, that was me. Sorry."

"What?" _DING!_ Cordelia then understood what was going on. "The murders…your eyes were red when you walked in. How could I have missed that?"

"I don't know," said Angela, "Something else you might have missed…" She turned around and growled at Cordelia in her Vampire form. "I'm gonna kill you."

Cordelia ran out of the apartment.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can," Angela called after her as the door opened and closed, "It'll only make me hungrier." She was about to open the door, but the locked closed itself. She jiggled the doorknob. "Hey! How do you open this thing?"

Cordelia stopped in the hall. "Alright, Dennis." Another Vampire dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of her. She screamed.

Kyle straightened up in front of her, in his Vampire form. "Oh, goodie, fresh blood."

Cordelia began to run again. She ran into Willa.

"That's right, run." Cordelia looked up at the new Vampire and saw her transform into her blood-sucking form. "I love it when they run."

Cordelia got off the ground. She was almost out of the building, so she was ready to run, screaming, to Angel or even Wesley, but, before she could, Angela jumped out of the window above her and landed just outside the door.

"There's nowhere left to turn, Cordelia, it's time for the 3 of us to get a new victim. And coming after you saves me the trouble of killing your family first as torture. Now, where were we? Oh yeah!" Kyle grabbed Cordelia's sides to keep her from running away. "Feeding time!" Kyle pushed her forward so that she was close enough to Angela for a feeding.

Before her teeth could connect with Cordelia's neck, Angel pulled her away and punched her, knocking her to the ground. He proceeded to attack Willa and got Kyle away from Cordelia. He led Cordelia out of the building and took her back to the office.

Evelyn came up, still carrying her teddy bear, to join Angela, Willa, and Kyle. "You didn't kill her."

"I know," said Angela, getting up from the ground, "Oh, well. They'll both be dying soon anyway. Let's go find different victims. Weaker ones. And I'll teach you all how to play this game right." She led them off to the streets.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me back there, Angel," said Cordelia, "I can't believe your sister is a vicious killer!"

"Thanks for reminding me," said Angel, "Wesley, did they find out where you live?"

"No, I'm perfectly safe anywhere except Cordelia's," said Wesley, "What about her new friends and the 'thing' you said she said to you just before she left?"

"Uh, her victims," Angel hesitated, "Evelyn Morris, she's 6 years old, about 3-foot-8, brunette hair. Then there was…Kyle Horner, 13 with brown hair. And there was a Veruca Wilson, but they called her Willa. She was blonde. And as for what she said to me before going after Cordelia, I believe her exact words were 'the Voices' Mistress will be raising K'Zara soon. You'll be dying along with everyone else in this "city of angels" starting with your 2 little friends' which explains why she went after Cordelia."

"I don't believe I'm familiar with the, uh, 'Voices' Mistress'…did you say K'Zara?" Angel nodded. "Oh dear."

"What is it, Wesley?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, K'Zara is a rather fierce, evil demon. He finds a city and then burns it to the ground, absorbing the essence of every living thing and transferring power and blood to his Vampire servants, such as Angela's 3 victims and Angela herself if she truly is locked in her present state."

"So we have to free her and slay her victims before she and the Voices' Mistress can raise K'Zara. And we may have to get rid of those Thini demons as well, just in case."

"I fear that's easier said than done, Angel. Now that she has achieved her old state of bloodlust, she won't want to go to sleep and she'll be stronger and harder to kill, let alone knock her unconscious."

"So, what do we do about her?" asked Cordelia.

Wesley hesitated. He didn't know how to word this. "I'm afraid Angel may have to kill her."

* * *

By the next day, Angela and company had targeted the next unsuspecting family, the Tyler family. Young Isaac Tyler was about 10 or 11, a perfect target. Angela allowed Kyle and Willa to kill the boy's family, but Evelyn had wanted to stay behind. When her teddy bear's eyes had glowed red, it had started to talk to her. Angela had hexed it. But it wasn't evil, it was kindly. Angela was unaware of this.

Angel was torn. Falling to pieces even. He now knew how Buffy had felt when he had gone bad. He couldn't bear to kill his sister because he knew that the real her was still under there somewhere. He knew that there had to be some way to get her soul back. But if she raised K'Zara (just like Angel had risen Acathala) then they were all doomed. What could he do?


	8. The Ritual of K'Zara

Chapter 8: The Ritual of K'Zara

Angela, Evelyn, Kyle, Willa, and the newly risen Isaac were in a chamber of the Thini demons' lair. The Voices' Mistress came up and started the spell.

_K'Zara, hear our plea…Come to our realm…_

Angela picked up a silver dagger. In order for K'Zara to rise, a soulful Vampire's blood or a newborn Vampire's suicidal ashes (meaning a newly risen Vampire would have to stake themselves) must be placed on the altar.

_Rise above the ashes of your past life…and come return to power…_

Angela cut open her palm.

_That we may be made whole…and the living be made pure…_

Angela reached out for the altar.

Before she could touch it, the door to the chamber burst off its hinges and Angel came in. "Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" Cordelia and Wesley came in behind him.

Angela looked at her brother and then down at her hand. The cut was healing and the blood was disappearing. She went to fight her brother.

Willa knocked Angela back into the altar, in her Vampire form. "Back off, guys, Soul Boy's mine."

_THUD!_

Willa looked and saw that she had knocked Angela unconscious.

"Thanks," said Angel, "I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to do that." He turned into his Vampire form and started fighting.

The Voices' Mistress sat looking, unable of doing anything until the spell was completed, which wasn't going to happen if Angela was unconscious.

Angela's eyes slowly opened and she saw her brother fighting off a brown-haired Vampire boy and blonde Vampire girl. He finally knocked them onto different sides of the room. "A-Angel?"

Angel stopped fighting and looked down at his little sister. Her eyes were their old soft blue again. "Angela?"

Angela looked at the 2 Vampire kids. They were both coming at him from different sides. "Angel, look out!"

Angel used the devices on his wrists so that he had a stake in each hand. He reached out for the 2 kids, stabbed their hearts, and both of them turned to dust. He dropped one stake and noticed the young Vampire girl on the other side of the room. He was about ready to throw the other stake out at her, but…

"Teddy…" Evelyn clutched her bear tighter in her arms and began to cry.

Angel had never seen a soulless Vampire cry before, nor beg for mercy. None of them had ever been afraid of being slain. Wait…she had been buried with that bear! Transformation before your tenth birthday plus being buried with an object that made you human equals not losing your soul during your rising.

Isaac came up behind Angel, took his stake, and knocked him to the ground. He got up on the altar and prepared to stake himself, which would, in turn, allow his newborn, suicidal ashes to drop on the altar and awaken K'Zara.

"NO!" Angela jumped at Isaac and knocked him off the altar before he could reach the heart. When she got off the ground, the stake had implanted itself in her abdomen.

"Angela!" Angel got up and went to check on his twin sister.

She took out the stake. "He missed the heart." She smiled. "But I'm not going to." She staked Isaac so that he couldn't try again and he turned to dust.

"I guess it's all over then," said Cordelia.

Angela shook her head. "It's not over yet." She turned to see the Voices' Mistress across the room, trying to make an exit now that her spell had failed. Angela threw the stake out and it easily killed the girl. "Now it's over. She would have found another way and tried again." She approached the corpse.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked, going over to her.

"It's not over until someone takes her power," Angela explained, "K'Zara will just reawaken her later." She looked in his eyes. "Do it with me?"

Angel just glanced at the body and nodded. The 2 Vampire siblings reached out and the power transmitted itself, through a braid of golden energy, to Angel and Angela.

_Can you hear me, Angel?_

Angel turned to face his sister. So this girl they had just killed was the voice he had been hearing, and now his sister was. _I can hear your thoughts._

_And I can hear yours. That's how telepathy works. If you want to increase the circle, go ahead._

_How do we do that?_

Angela answered the question by going over to Cordelia. "Cordelia, give me your hand."

"Why?" asked Cordelia.

"Just do it."

Cordelia reluctantly connected their palms. Another chain of golden energy circled around their arms and disappeared. _Well, that was weird. Then again, I've seen worse._

_Tell me about it._

Cordelia was shocked. "Did you just--" Angela nodded. "Wow."

Angel went over to Wesley and the 2 of them did the same thing.

_Cool, _Cordelia sent out, _now we don't have to talk to communicate._

_Which may come in handy if Angel or I ever turn evil and cut off your phone lines again, _Angela thought. She led the 3 of them out of the castle.

Angel stopped her. _Angela, what about Evelyn?_

_Who? _Cordelia asked. Angela gestured toward the Vampire 6-year-old on the other side of the room who was holding a teddy bear. _Oh. Is she a Vampire, too?_

_Yeah, I changed her, _Angela explained, _but she didn't lose her soul. I did, however, kill her family and there's no one to look out for her._

_Perhaps you could, uh… _Wesley suggested.

Angela smiled. "Evelyn, come on."

Evelyn smiled and ran over to the 4 of them, not letting go of her teddy bear as they walked off.

* * *

The 5 of them went back to the office. Angela and Evelyn were going to leave.

_So, _Angel asked Angela, _you're going to take care of her and you 2 might not run into us for a while._

_You just wait, Angel, you'll see this isn't the end, _Angela replied. "Come on, Evelyn."

Evelyn skipped over. "Teddy says he likes you already."

Angela smiled.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" asked Cordelia.

"I hexed her bear," said Angela, "It can talk to her."

"Oh, so when she says 'Teddy says, "blah, blah, blah"', then Teddy actually said it?" asked Cordelia.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Angela, nodding. She led Evelyn out, hand-in-hand.

As he watched his sister leave, Angel noticed the glowing golden energy circling around the hand Evelyn was using to hold onto Angela.

_Bye, Angel, _Evelyn thought.

Angel couldn't help but smile. He couldn't wait to see his sister again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
